Origin
by axhlxn
Summary: When twins Aidan and Ava arrive in Death City after finding out their powers, they are thrown into a world of danger and surprises. But, surrounded by their new friends, they continue to best defeat and other horrors. (Rated M for future chapters)


Origin Prologue

It was a rather tiresome day, with wispy clouds here and there, and stuffy air that the sun kept hot, but that didn't matter. Aidan Viviani was not happy. No, he was not the slightest amount of pleased. For the matter of which that he was not at home, but instead at this city in the middle of the desert, troubled him. He remembered it as it was yesterday, even though it was just scant of a time ago, maybe a week. His sister had _turned into a blade,_ a rapier, to be exact. As if that wasn't stunning enough, he was the only one in the house that was able to wield her.

"Aidan,are you still cross with me?" His twin sister questioned from beside him. She peered through her long chesnut coloured hair and looked at him with wide violet eyes. He groaned inwardly. She was studying him with those eyes. Those fucking eyes. He couldn't lie to his sister, especially when she was looking at him like that. He now could not so much as pretend to be vexed, and he sighed.

"No," Which was true, he wasn't. I'm just confused, and scared, he thought. Confused and scared. What would happen to him here? His mother explained what was going on with him and his sister very concisely, before shooing them onto a plane.

"Good. Because we need each other, right?" She was now smiling at him, settling her hair behind her shoulders. "We can't do much without each other."

She was precise, as always. There wasn't a moment where she was mistaken. She had an abundance of smarts and information at her very disposal.

"You're right.." he mumbled something under his breath, as they continued to walk to the place they would call home in this city. "..Hey, Ava?"

"What is it?"

"What's the name of this city?" She turned to him to look at him incredulously.

"Y-you... you forgot the name of the city?" Aidan's cheeks flushed as if on cue, and he turned away. His sister was still talking. "The city is called Death City."

"Do you know the name of the school?" He actually didn't forget, he was not informed of his placement.

"..Actually, I don't." Ava looked almost baffled. "How are we supposed to know when classes start?! I'm going to fail! My life is over-"

Aidan winced. She was shrieking now, visibly upset. It was obvious that his sister adored school. He tried to calm her down "Hey, hey, calm down.." He continued to try while they walked, and soon enough they came to a tall building. It was strange, really. Who makes their doorways out of skulls? "A-ava... look."

"-never have a career and I'll die poor and old and alone... what?" She turned to the castle-like architecture. The building was beautiful. She couldn't describe it, though it was something she'd never seen before. Ava squealed in delight at it, losing her manner and grace. "Look! Look, Aidan! It's exactly the same on both sides!"

"And that matters why?" Aidan raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just think it's cool... you know, at least I'm not obsessive over it."

They passed the school-at this point, Aidan wasn't sure if it was even a school. Back in Manchester, there was not one place that looked as strange and engrossing as what he saw a few blocks ago.- and headed for the apartment building they would be staying at, even though they didn't really know where it was. It was going to be different, staying at a place their parents were at. It was even worse that they would now have to risk their lives to save the world from a Kishin? In Death's name, what is a Kishin!? Aidan visibly deflated. He was not ready to die so young.

Even so, he refused to turn back. If he did not wish to die, then he would have to fight for his life. He walked next to his twin, and they walked through the confusing seats, taking turns and passing blocks and people, but not knowing where exactly to go. Ava sighed from beside him, but said nothing. He looked at her through the corner of his eye, and muttered something she couldn't quite hear.

It was slowly getting darker, and pink and orange strips filled the quickly darkening sky. The air began to get cooler, and city lights turned on. Aidan and Ava finally sat down on a park bench, swinging their legs.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Ava mumbled. "I mean we're lost out here and what can we do if we cannot even locate our home?"

Aidan didn't answer. He'd much rather fumble with the latch on his suitcase than to reply to such a vacuous question. They sat in silence for some time, watching the pinks in the sky turn to purple, and feeling the wind weave through their hair. Soon enough, the silence was pierced by fierce bickering, and they swiveled their heads in interest.

"...but that's not what happened you..." The voices faded in and out, and they saw two people walking in the distance, walking towards them. Ava noted their features when they were close enough to see.

One boy, and one girl. Maybe their age, or younger. The girl had wheat-blonde hair, that was held in pigtails, with bangs across her forehead. She had green eyes, that looked like emeralds. She was flat-chested, and Ava felt seriously glad for her own chest, as she filled out everything nicely. She wore a long black coat, buttoned in the middle of her stomach, over a yellow vest and a white dress shirt, which had a tie. She wore a short red tartan skirt, and had nice, pale skin. She was very pretty, but she sensed no form of grace, and knew for sure she was not dainty. She must be very serious.

The boy however, had snow hair and red eyes. She thought he must have been an albino, but he had tanned skin. His hair was spiky and had a headband around it. He walked with his hands in his pockets, slouching slightly.

"I swear, I didn't, Maka! I didn't leave the stove on,calm down," He stuck one pinky in his ear. "Your screaming is giving me a headache."

"Ugh, yeah right. You're just trying to weasel your way out of this. It's not happening Soul."

Aidan and Ava stared at them, blinking. Were they really arguing over food? How improper. They turned to eachother, ideas bursting out of their minds.

"We could ask them for directions. Maybe it would cease their silly quarrel." Ava noted duly, and she stood up to walk over to them.

"Whatever, Maka, I don't care, so if I did burn your damned food?" Ava winced, and a vein appeared in the girl thought to be Maka's face.

"Maaaakkkaaaa..." The blonde girl began mumbling, and then it turned to a full shout, as she brought a book Ava did not see before upon the boy's head. "CHOP!"

"Oh my goodness!" Ava brought a small hand up to her mouth, and then promptly ran up to the girl, grabbing her hands in her own. "That was very unlady-like! If I would ever do something like that, my mother would be furious!"

"I... uh." Maka blinked at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, she gets overexcited." Aidan appeared next to his sister, quietly taking her hands off of the confused blonde.

"Y-yeah. I apologize." Ava started. "We actually came to ask you guys for directions."

"Oh, so you're just going to forget about me?!" Ava looked down to see the boy that was hit with the book on the ground, holding his head

"..Yes."

Okay so prologue done. I'm sitting here with a cup of coffee writing, and I'll begin to write the first chapter soon.

I feel like the prologue is very dialogue-heavy, which I'm going to try to NOT make it a recurring theme..


End file.
